Alphabetic Love
by animeaddict47
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles/oneshots done for each letter of the alphabet. Not in alphabetic order :D Rated 'M' just to be on the safe side vis-a-vis "D for Distractions"
1. A is for Anchovies

A _is for **Anchovies.**_

(K Rating)

Kyouya looked at the offending fish on his slice of pizza and grimaced.

"Do I absolutely have to eat it?" He said, peering at it as if it were a science project. And in his eyes, it was.

"Hey. I ate that weird squid thing at the restaurant on our last date, now it's _your_ turn to eat something for _me_" Haruhi picked up her own pizza slice and took a bite out of the end.

Kyouya looked from his new girlfriend, to the fish, and back again before rolling his eyes and muttering "The things I do for you." and took a big bite… and promptly began choking. Across the small table the pair where the young couple were sat at, Haruhi passed him a glass of lemonade and a napkin, unable to contain the giggles bubbling up in her throat.

Haruhi waited until Kyouya had regained his composure before innocently asking "Did you not like it?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed slightly "Of course not! How the hell can you eat that?" He said, nodding to her untouched slice of pizza.

Haruhi looked down at it and shrugged.

"I can't" she replied nonchalantly and peeled off the fish and bit into the pizza.

"Well then why on Earth did you insist on having anchovies?" Kyouya asked, half pissed off and half confused.

Haruhi simply shrugged again.

"I wanted to find at least one thing we have in common." And then continued eating her pizza. All Kyouya could do was stare at her. After all this time, he still wasn't able to fully understand this commoner. Just when Kyouya thought he had Haruhi figured out, she would say or do something to throw him completely off guard and he'd have to start all over again. She was a challenge.

But challenges were good. Challenges made things so much more worthwhile.


	2. E is for Electricity

_**

* * *

**_

E is for Electricity. 

(K+ Rating)

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything?" Haruhi asks again, nibbling what is left of the nail on her right thumb. Kyouya sighs and gently pulls her hand away from her mouth.

"Yes, dear. Please relax; you're as bad as Fyuumi" Haruhi looks up at him, her chestnut eyes peering up at him before straining up and kisses him gently on the lips.

"Will you miss me?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes." Kyouya replies, as if it is an obvious fact. Haruhi places her head on Kyouya's heart and wraps her small arms around his waist. Kyouya strokes her hair out of habit.

"I hate it when you leave." Haruhi sighs.

"Why?" Kyouya asks, no malice intended. But Haruhi's large eyes still flash with annoyance.

"Because I won't see you." She replies, her voice no longer as soft. Kyouya, noticing this smirk and bends down so his mouth is by his wife's ear.

"Ah, but my dear Haruhi-" He says smoothly, his hot breath on Haruhi's ear causing her to shiver "-the times we spend apart just make it even more electric when we _are_ together." Kyouya nibbles Haruhi's ear, knowing her response to be a soft mewl of his name, He straightens back up with a satisfied smirk on his face and gets into his limo, leaving a dazed Haruhi on the Ootori drive. A good two minutes later, Haruhi shakes her head and trudges back into the mansion behind her, muttering about a certain 'damn rich bastard' on the way.

* * *


	3. F is for Fights

**

* * *

**

_**F is for Fights.**_

(T Rating)

Kyouya disliked fights with Haruhi. But, unfortunately, they seemed inevitable whenever he'd try to protect her. Does she not understand the hold she has on men? Does she not see how attractive she is? Obviously not, given the arguments they have when he confronts her about a particular guy flirting with her.

Kyouya hated the way she would raise her voice and accuse of him of not caring when he kept calm, seeing no point in getting so worked up about such a matter. But, most of all, he hated the way her eyes looked when they fought. The eyes that usually shone with care and shimmered beautifully when she was happy would be replaced with cold, guarded eyes, which would flash dangerously with every sentence she spoke. He hated the way she would storm off and then receive a call from a pissed off Tamaki for upsetting his 'beloved daughter'.

On the other hand, however, when all is said and done, when Haruhi would return to his room, they'd merely look at each other for a moment, a silent apology, of sorts, and then have (to put it bluntly) some of the most mind-blowing sex either had ever experienced.

It was after such an incident when Kyouya, stroking a now sleeping Haruhi's back that he came to the conclusion that yes, maybe fights with Haruhi aren't so bad after all.


	4. L is for Lamb

_**L is for Lamb** _

(K Rating)

She had once referred to him as a wolf disguised as a sheep.

She was wrong, Kyouya thinks bitterly as he watches his best friend instinctively dive into cold water after her for the second time.

He is merely a lamb covered in armour.


	5. V is for Velvet

_**V is for Velvet**_

(T Rating)

Haruhi often wonders if she is a masochist. She does not get off on physical pain or bondage or anything like that, no, for her reason for these obscure thoughts are simple; nothing fascinates and arouses her more that her boyfriends voice in the morning. So much so that she sometimes _deliberately_ wakes him up just to hear that delicious voice of his.

Before they had started dating, Kyouya's voice was a slick and soft as silk, tickling her skin. Haruhi never had liked silk; it was too slippery for her, too cold. For a while, that is what she thought of Kyouya, too. But, alas, they ended up together, and on their first morning waking up together, Haruhi felt herself fall for him all over again.

She had gotten up early (or, at least, early for most) and, after spending a few moments watching her boyfriends sleeping face, attempted to creep out of the bed and into the shower to wash off the sweat and other things from the night before. She had successfully gotten out of the bed and was just about to head for the bathroom when a rough yet smooth and utterly divine voice caressed her bare skin;

"And just where do you think you're going?" Haruhi shivered against her will, and it had nothing to do with the slight chill in his room. She turned around to see a rather pissed looking Kyouya staring back at her and managed to suppress another shiver. Haruhi should probably point out that, when only just awoken, it's not just voice that's so attractive. His hair is mussed from sleep (among other things), his eyes are unhidden behind his glasses, causing their intensity to multiply to amazing proportions and his jaw line is hardened due to his annoyance at being awoken, causing his face to appear even more masculine and gorgeous.

"To the bathroom. I need a shower" Haruhi suddenly felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her waist and a definite… _thing_ pressing into her back.

"I don't think I can allow that, Haruhi." Kyouya's voice thick and dripping with desire, he nibbled her earlobe "Or, at least, not without me…" Haruhi shivered and allowed a tiny moan to escape her lips. Her mind idly flashed to how, whenever she opened the thick, velvet curtains of The Third Music Room, she'd allow her fingertips to linger on the fabric, savouring the feel of the velvet. It wasn't as smooth as some fabrics, but it was so… so… indescribable. A wandering hand snapped Haruhi back to the present and she promptly found herself pinned on her boyfriend's bed, said man leaning over her, muttering in her ear.

Yes, Haruhi decided, Kyouya's voice was like velvet, and she just couldn't get enough.


	6. S is for Stumble

_**S** is for **Stumble.**_

T Rating

"Ne… Kyouya…"

I grunted in response, continuing with the task at hand; kissing up and down my girlfriend's back. I blew lightly on where her shoulder blades met and relished in the soft giggle it caused.

"Y'know, it used to always bother me when I'd trip over my own feet and stumble over my thoughts around the Host Club. Especially you. You were always so…"

"Amazing? Perfect? Godly?" I offered, smiling against her spine, I felt more than heard her quiet chuckle.

"Whatever you say, dear. But, I grew to accept it; I didn't really mind that much. You wanna know why?" Haruhi turned her face round so our eyes met.

"Why?"

I nearly had an aneurysm as Haruhi pushed herself off of the bed and was heading headfirst onto the wooden floor. I reflexively grabbed her and yanked her close to my chest.

I look down at her in annoyance and was about to lecture her when she said "Because stumbling isn't that bad when someone's there to catch you. And I know that someone will always be you, Kyouya." A serene smile played on her lips and I sighed, meeting them in a soft kiss. How could I be angry when she said something like that?

But, then again, just because I wasn't mad anymore didn't mean she wouldn't be punished.

I smirked mischievously against her lips as I rolled on top of her, fully intending to get started on the punishments.


	7. D is for Distractions

_**D** is for **Distractions**_

(M Rating)

_Haruhi's small hands danced across the pale planes of his chest, teasing his nipples slightly and relished in the moans it caused. Her hands then continued their journey south across rippling abdominal muscles to the waistband of smart dress trousers._

_Her lust-glazed eyes snapped up and looked directly into equally desire-filled coal eyes and shivered at the low, raspy demand of "Haruhi, touch my c-"_

"-alculate the area of a circle, we simply remember the simple equation of (pi x r)squared" the mathematics teacher drawled from the blackboard to the Seniors in front of him, while vaguely taking in the image of the scholarship student shaking their head much like a wet dog at the back, furiously beginning to write down notes.

That was the second time this week! How can one drunken kiss cause these lewd fantasies? Now, lets make no mistake that Haruhi was not naïve. She knew of sex first hand (literally, she and Arai-kun bumped into each other last summer. No pun intended) but she had never had fantasies so erotic that they cause her to become so aroused before she even got to touching herself.

Damn that Ootori. The first time she gets drunk and she is pressed up against the wall and happily making out with her Senpai. And now this! It wasn't even as if they went past kissing! Haruhi shook her head again and tried to pay attention to what her Sensei was saying. This was her final year, dammit! She was eighteen, a grown girl! She could get over the silly kiss. She had to…

"now, using that theory, in order to work out the volume of a cylinder, we must times the surface area of the circle by the h-"

"_-arder!" that same voice moaned in her ear, and she happily obliged squeezing the rock hard object in her hand with delight, loving the rare control she had over the dark-haired man beneath her. She kissed along his strong jaw line up to his ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe. Haruhi left a trail of kisses all the way down his neck, across his collarbone, down to his left nipple, just above which she left a satisfyingly purple bruise. All the way down his abdomen, she kissed, nibbled and sucked until she reached her goal. Her chestnut eyes settled on his manhood with awe._

_He really was a great man. She timidly licked just the top of him before taking him whole in her mouth. _

_She vaguely recalled the first time she had ever heard him curse, a sharp intake of breath and a rough "Fu-"_

"-jioka-san?" Haruhi slapped her forehead hard and looked up at her Sensei, wide eyed, and frantically tried to clear the dark haze sure to show in her eyes. "Fujioka-san, are you feeling okay? Would you like to go to the Medical Room?"

Haruhi nodded meekly. She most definitely needed to be alone right now before she jumps the nearest person. So she quickly gathered up her things, ignoring the curious stares from her identical friends and the worried whispers of "Are you okay, Haruhi-kun?" from most of the girls in the class and made her way to the Medical Room.

Once there and in bed, Haruhi let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, but promptly sucked it back in when a suave voice whispered in her ear.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ha-ru-hi." Each syllable of her name was coated with such desire that she couldn't have been able to suppress the shiver and slight arch of her back into the man behind her if she had tried.

"S-Senpai…" she whispered turning around ever so slightly to see his uncovered eyes staring back at her with obvious need.

"You know…" He began, his eyes never leaving hers as he slowly undid his tie "I really dislike leaving things undone."

"W-what?" She stuttered, entranced by the way his eyes seem to penetrate right into hers. (Again, no pun intended)

"Ever since that kiss…" his hands moved to removing her tie leisurely. "I haven't been able to concentrate on _anything _but the sounds you made when I kissed you here" he gently sucked on her weak spot; just below her ear and she mewled quietly.

"S-So I'm ah! -"Haruhi gasped as his cool hands ghosted along the skin on her now bare stomach "-distraction?"

"Of the first degree." Kyouya muttered, not up to much more than simple sentences with the source of many a fantasy running her small hands all over his abdomen as it reveals itself button by button.

Knowing that she was not alone in the dirty fantasies at inappropriate times, Haruhi felt a surge of confidence run through her veins and decided to use it quickly before it went (her forward and cheeky moments never lasted long and were few and far between, something the Hiitachin were sure to try and change).

"Well, then maybe I should give you something to be distracted by…" she said in what she hoped to be a breathy voice as she cupped the one thing she had been imagining for so long through is trousers and sighed happily as the man above her gasped, moaned then bucked his hips slightly, this was even better than the fantasies.

It was two and a half hours (and three mind-blowing orgasms) later that Haruhi had decided that all the distractions were definitely worth it.

* * *

_Squeeeee!!! *major blush and nosebleed*_

_I don't usually put Author's Notes in Alphabetic Love but I felt the need to with this one._

_It's my first attempt at anything M Rated (well, except for my Naruto fanfic but it isn't completed yet so there isn't anything actually 'M' yet)_

_So please please please click on that little green button in the middle down there and tell me how I did :)_


	8. H is for Hate

Hey all.

Ok, listen, I could bore you all with a long list of excuses why I haven't put pen to paper (or finger to keypad in this instance) for ages, but here's the simple truth;

I lost my passion for writing.

I know, it's weird to me too, but I did. And I'm only recently getting back into the swing of it. This drabble is actually what propelled me back into this world, so, in all honesty, if you don't comment on a single other piece of my work, please comment on this, just to tell me how I've done after so long away from here.

_Bon Appetit_

* * *

**H** is for **Hate**

By animeaddict47

Haruhi hated Kyouya.

Over the years, she had acquired quite a large sum of reasons for this.

She hated the way he knew everything about her before she did.

She hated the way he made her feel unworthy of his presence with his naturally extravagant ways.

She hated the way his rich voice sat around her throat like a noose.

She hated the way he used her financial status to manipulate her every move.

She hated the way he had tricked her into dating him.

She hated the way he dangled her in front of Tamaki like a prize, the way the air hung with the unspoken "I win" when he did.

She hated the way he smirked when he knew he had her trapped between her friends and her future.

She hated the way his lips would turn slightly whenever she spoke against someone at one of the many dinner parties he took her to.

She hated the way he would then apologise for her "outlandish comments" when she did, and laugh of how "strangely commoners think".

She hated the way he kissed her so absentmindedly, as if he would rather be anywhere but with her.

She hated the way he married her simply because "Father wished it so".

She hated the way he would have sex with her one evening and have sex with one of the maids the next, and never even have the _decency_ to hide it from her.

She hated the way he looked at the newborn baby girl in his arms and sighed, as if she were an error he had not forseen in one of his many business calculations.

She hated the way his eyes would glaze over and he would assume the "Host voice" when he told her he loved her.

But, most of all, she hated the way that, when she said it back, she meant every word.


	9. O is for Outrageous

**O**is for Outrageous. (K Rating)

Haruhi Fujioka is a woman of simplicity. She would much rather stay at home with a good book than go to any party.

So why, she asks herself once again, is she stood in front of the daughters of Japan's most elite millionaires in an itchy, uncomfortable suit?

"We wish you to enjoy this dance with all of our Host Club members" a suave, smooth voice drawls to her left. She looks over to him and catches the hint of a smile playing on his lips as his charcoal eyes meet hers for a moment. _Ah,_she thinks, _that's why._

Haruhi Fujioka has heard of love making one do silly things, but this is outrageous


End file.
